


Home is more than just bricks

by supercali



Series: Robron Week 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Robron Week, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Just a soft bit of domesticity :)





	Home is more than just bricks

It’s still light when he gets home, just. The change in clocks meaning a bit more daylight and his work days feeling that much shorter. He hated winter, the short days making working outside depressing. He’s hoping the house is peaceful, he just wants a quiet night in with no hassle. 

He can feel the warmth as he opens the door, one of the advantages of Robert always feeling the cold, but the place is quiet. He toes off his boots and hangs up his jacket before opening the ornate door to the living room. The sight before him makes him smile. Robert is stretched out on the sofa seemingly fast asleep, Seb sleeping on his chest, tiny hands clutching at Robert’s shirt.

He quietly climbs the stairs to take a shower, wanting to wash the day away. He doesn’t want to wake them. Seb’s been waking almost hourly the past few nights and Robert’s been the one getting up, letting Aaron sleep but it’s obviously taken its toll. There’s still no sounds from downstairs when he’s changed and rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel. He gets downstairs and kneels beside the sofa beside the two of them, hand running over Seb’s soft hair.

“You’re home.”

“I am.” He drags his gaze from the baby, to his husband and smiles. He can never decide which Robert is his favourite, but sleepy is definitely up there. “He’s finally sleeping?”

“Think he’s worn himself out. There’s another tooth coming through.”

“Want me to stick the teething thing in the freezer?” Robert shakes his head. “Where is everyone?”

“Liv’s doing homework with Jacob, and Gerry’s somewhere with Zak. I thought it best not to ask too many questions.” Aaron snorts a little and leans in for a kiss, smiling as Seb lets out a tiny snore. “I’m going to go put him down then I’ll make tea.”

“Stay there, I’ll make something.” Despite the jokes he’s adequately capable in the kitchen, as long as it’s simple but Robert makes a face anyway. “Don’t look like that. There’s leftovers in the fridge.”

“I have the best husband.”

“Yes you do.” He gets to his feet, ignoring the crack from his knees and wanders into the kitchen, fetching himself a beer and the leftovers from the fridge while Robert takes Seb up the stairs. He can’t help the admiring gaze at his husband in those tight jeans that he’s always liked. He’s just reheating them and boiling some pasta when Robert comes down the stairs.

“He’s out. Let’s hope it lasts.” His arms wind round Aaron’s waist, settling on his stomach under his t-shirt. “Want me to finish that?”

“I’m beginning to think you don’t like my cooking.”

“You’ve been at work all day and I’ve been laying on the couch.” His chin settles on Aaron’s shoulder and it’s nice, just the two of them, nothing bothering them. It’s all too rare and he savours every second.

“So what else did you do today?” He knows better, Robert isn’t one for lazing about, even when he’s got Seb.

“Called in to see Vic at work, rescued Seb from your Gran, nothing much.”

“Vic alright?” He asks, turning down the heat and turning round in Robert’s arms so he’s facing him.

“Yeah. It’s er, it’s Mum’s birthday today.” Aaron rubs his back, can hear the slight tremor in his voice. “I took Seb to see her. I know he doesn’t know, but…”

“You’ll tell him. He’ll know his Gran because you’ll tell him how wonderful she was, and how much she would love him.” Sometimes he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t understand the loss that Robert must feel and all he can do is be there to hold him when he needs.

“You fancy going to the pub instead of this?” He nods towards the cooker.

“Oi, my cooking isn’t that bad.”

“No, I know...just feel like being around people I suppose.” 

“Come on then.” He says, with a kiss to his neck. “Go get the kid.”

They’ll spend the evening in the pub, surrounded by family and Robert will be smiling by the time they head home to find Gerry and Liv arguing over the games console and as the two of them take Seb up to bed everything feels just about perfect.


End file.
